quotes
by McMuffin
Summary: Addison finds that the only way she can make it through her 60 days bet with Mark is to once again become a fangirl of Sex and the City, quoting everything and anything from the show, and driving Mark to near madness. Crack fic.


**For the prompt Mark/Addison: "If you quote sex and the city at me one more time..." at ga_fic_prompts at LJ.  
Hope you like it :D**

Thirty-five days into the bet, Addison is bored, Callie isn't answering her calls, and she has nothing to do. A quick change out of her work clothes into some sweatpants and a sports bra, she grabs her iPod, and key card, and went out for a jog. She isn't usually a runner, but apparently running helps with being sexually deprived… and it helps keep her healthy.

After her iPod has played her upbeat playlist a total of three times (she is new to the whole iPod thing and only has seven songs in the playlist) and countless laps of the park, she decides running is only helping to tire her out.

Upon entering the hotel lobby she sees Mark coming in from the bar, he sees her but has to do a double take before properly recognising her.

"Whoa, Ad, looking good." He winks at her and takes in her toned upper body and breasts in her white sports bra. He can tell other guys in the lobby are checking her out, and he is half angry because he is protective of her, and half proud and wanting to boast that the sexy goddess is his.

"Thanks." She smiles at him and they step into the elevator. "Where've you just been?"

"At the bar. It's kinda boring, maybe you should join me." He winks.

"No thanks." She laughs, "I'm pretty tired right now."

He shrugs, "Offer still stands."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Hello?" He answers his phone from where he is doing sit-ups on the carpet.

"I'm not tired any more… but I'm still really, _really, _bored. Want to come over?" Her dull voice (obviously out of boredom) is sounding incredibly sexy over the phone, and he is struggling to find a reason to say no.

"I thought I wasn't allowed over for another twenty-five days?" He says with a smirk as he continues to crunch his muscles.

"Not for _that. _We can just hang out… like we used to."

He can practically hear her rolling her eyes, "Alright then. Order Chinese, I'm starving."

Forty minutes later and he is sitting on her hotel bed, ignoring her protests about the noodles staining the cream sheets and watching her sit next to him eating her chop suey (she eventually decided that the maids could clean any stains) he is trying his best not to think about pushing her down on the bed and having his way with her and the noodles. His best reason not to, is that then it would only be a one off thing, and he wants to have this woman _forever. _He gulps down another mouthful as she flicks the TV over to yet another bad movie, the conversation having ceased when the food arrived.

She sighs and collapses back into the pillows after turning off the screen, noodle box in one hand, chopsticks in the other, she points her chopsticks at him.

"This is boring, no offence." She says, actually completely content with just being here with him, but after her long, crappy day at work, she would like the evening to be more excitement-filled.

"Well if you didn't tell me to stop talking with my mouth full-"

"Okay, point taken. But still, this is boring. My whole day has been boring actually… I need some excitement. Talk. I don't care if your mouth is full." She tells him.

He gulps at the word 'excitement', "Um… well…"

"Say the first thing that comes to mind. I don't care what it is."

"If you're so bored right now, and you're bored by yourself… what the hell do you do every night?" This really was what was currently on his mind. His thoughts racing, he was actually thinking that maybe she had someone on the side to screw… maybe even her intern, Karev. Mark had definitely noticed her making eyes at him a few weeks back, and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Well you see, I have this friend called Callie, you may have heard of her, orthopaedics sur-"

"I know who Torres is, Addie."

"Mmm well, Callie often comes to stay the night, and we have these amazing sleepovers."

"Ah, yes, but what do you _do _at these sleepovers?"

"Well we usually chat, eat, drink a bit… then we have a fantabulous time with our sex-"

"What? Sex?" He exclaims, "As hot as you and a chick would be, the bet is no sex!"

Addison rolls her eyes, "If you had let me _finish._ We have a fantabulous time with our Sex and the City DVDs."

Mark is now the one to roll his eyes, "And the Sex and the City fangirl Addison returns… I thought she was gone when the show ended… but it seems she has re-appeared." He says dramatically.

"Oh shut up." She reaches across to steal some of his noodles, "Did you know there's going to be a sequel to the movie?"

"Really?" He says dryly.

"Uhuh." She nods, choosing to ignore his tone.

"Well that will be… uh… great." He finishes, knowing she could easily become mad if he insults her too much.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" She laughs.

He rolls his eyes, "Ahh, quoting it again…"

"Shut up."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Addieeeee-son…" Callie whines as she leans over the nurses' station to her friend who is looking for her patient's chart in the drawer.

"Yes?"

"Can I come over tonight? As fun as seeing my husband every night for three nights in a row is… I'm missing our marathons."

Addison flashes a grin, "Perfect! Mark has surgery tonight, so I'm free."

"Brilliant." Callie goes to walk off when she spins around again, "Just what do you and Mark do every night? Still keeping the to the rules of the bet?"

"We just hang out… we chat." Addison says defensively.

Callie waggles her eyebrows.

"We do!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"So… how was your girly night last night?" Mark asks as he sidles up to Addison at the nurses' station.

She grins, "Abso-fucking-lutely fantastic!"

He rolls his eyes, "How many episodes did you watch?"

"Thirteen."

"Addie… that's… six hours worth! How did you get enough sleep to not be passed out right now? You worked a twenty hour shift yesterday!"

"Well, there's this strange phenomenon where watching Sex and the City doesn't make you tired…"

"Uhuh." Mark nods wearily, "So you free for lunch today?"

"Um, yes, unless I have an emergency surgery…"

"Good. You're coming out with me. There's this great place near the park, sells amazing hotdogs and burgers." He winks at her, "I know you love a little grease."

Addison smirks, "Mmm… Berger."

Mark frowns as Callie walks over to them.

"Addison! How can you be _mmm Berger_-ing? Berger is a jerk! I like Big better."

Addison nods, "True, but you gotta admit. Berger is pretty awesome… except when he dumps her."

Callie nods, "I know, jerk much? But I love how Carrie gets arrested."

"Ooh, hear that? It's midnight, the official end to what will now be known as the day I got arrested for smokin' a doobie." Addison giggles.

Callie joins in the giggling, "You said doobie!"

Mark realises they were talking about Sex and the City and sneakily leaves them.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"He broke up with me… on a post-it!" Callie exclaims as she joins Mark and Addison at the surgical board.

"Who?" Mark asks.

"On a post-it?" Addison exclaims.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Yep. Read it and weep, my friends." Callie nods and hands over a post-it note to Addison.

"Wait… are we talking about your husband, O'Malley?" Mark attempts to read over Addison's shoulder.

"_I'm sorry, I can't. Don't hate me_. The motherfucker's concise." Addison reads from the post-it.

Callie sighs and wipes at her eyes, but in Mark's opinion she doesn't look that upset. He frowns.

"So is it O'Malley?"

They ignore him and continue talking.

"Ladies!" He covers their mouths with his hands. Callie shoves his hand away from her face, while Addison takes another route and licks his hand.

"Addie!" He groans and wipes his spit-covered hand on his scrub top.

"Why'd you do that, Sloan?" Callie asks as Addison simply grins at him.

"Would you just tell me who dumped you on a post-it note? I thought you were married!'

"Oh, no one… and I am." Callie explains.

He looks between the two grinning ladies and groans loudly, "Oh God. Not the re-enacting! Addison, you've turned Torres into a freak!"

"I am not a freak!" Addison exclaims, hurt.

Mark smirks, "I like when you're all… _freaky_ though."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"You got what I want? You got what I need?? What I _want_...is to _get laid_. What I _need_...is to _get laid_. I need to _get laid_!"

"Really?" Mark smirks and drapes an arm around Addison as she announces this while sitting down on the bed in his hotel room.

"No." She laughs when his face drops.

"Okay, I get that you're replacing sex with Sex and the City… but, Ad… come on, I thought this obsession was over?"

"Oh no baby, never over. Just suppressed." She winked at him.

He groaned, "When the bet's over will you stop being obsessed?"

"Only if I get lots of sex."

"Oh you will. I promise."

She smirks, "Good. Now put on the DVD, I have the best episode to watch."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Hot damn, Addie… I kinda get why you watch this show now." Mark tilts his head to the side, "Think you can bend to that angle?"

"Hell no." She mutters.

"I beg to differ." He smirks. Addison slaps him and he then jokes, "Well if you don't want to do it… I'm sure there are plenty of other women available who will."

She glares at him, "Well have it your way then, you won't get me any more."

He puts an arm around her and tugs her close, "Kidding. I wouldn't give up a goddess like you for anything."

She smiles to herself and leans into him, knowing that though she said she wouldn't give him another chance until the bet was over, she really did enjoy his company, and actually believed they could make it through this bet.

"Damn…" Mark groans randomly.

"What?" She asks.

"I think I have monogamy. I caught it from you."

She squeals as he quotes Sex and the City, "Yes, it's airborne."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Eight days!" Addison whispers to Mark.

"Thank the fucking lord."

"Well, now I can't say anything because you've brought up... the Holocaust."

He rolls his eyes, "Addison that quote doesn't even make contextual sense in our conversation."

She shrugs, "It's been in my head all day. I needed to say it."

"You're weird." He grins.

"You love weird."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"I want you in my bed bath and beyond." Addison whispers from where she lay next to Mark, watching as he wakes up.

"Hey, Ad, as cute, and hot, as it is… could you please stop with the quoting?" He mumbles.

She grins widely at him and props herself up on an elbow, "Mark…"

"Please don't quote, I don't think I can take it-"

"It's day sixty."

"Shit, it is?"

"Uh, huh… you know that that means." She leans over his body to kiss his lips softly.

"Nun-uh, baby, not 'til midnight… I want to have actually made it through sixty whole days. Plus, uh, I actually wanna take you out on few a proper dates before…" He shrugs, "You know."

Her eyes widen a little, and a smile graces her lips, "You… want to go out on a date… over sex?"

"Addison… I want us to work this time."

She smiles and rolls off of him to smile at him, "We will work this time… I can tell."

A cute grin spreads on his features- something she never thought she'd see- and he leans forward to kiss her softly, "I love you."

A matching grin spreads on her lips, and though she can't say it in return, she does speak. "I'm getting there…"

He pecks her on the lips, happy with her answer for now.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Addison opens her mouth; Mark covers her lips with his finger, grimacing slightly, "If you quote Sex and the City at me one more time..."

She pouts against his finger, "Mark. It's been eighty-seven days, six 'dates', three sleepovers… if I don't get sex, I'll keep quoting."

He smirks, "You sound almost annoyed about having to quote all the time."

"I'm not." She protests and pushes the door to his hotel room open behind her. "I'm just sayin'... no sex equals quoting."

"Sounds to me like you're begging for sex… by threatening me with quotes."

"I am not doing that either!"

He grins and pulls the door closed, "Sure you're not…"

"I'm not!"

"Well, baby, good thing I find begging for sex incredibly hot-"

"I wasn't!" She cuts him off.

"Uh-huh." He presses his lips to hers, smirking victoriously as he gently nudges her backwards towards the bed.

"Mark…" She breaks the kiss.

"What is it Addie?" He asks concerned as to why she would stop their heating up kiss.

"One last quote?" She holds up a finger for emphasis.

He groans, "You promise it's the last one?"

She nods and bites on her lower lip, then stands on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"You make me so hot. Your eyes, your lips… you say my name, I get so turned on…" She pauses to exhale and inhale, "If I ever had you in my bed I would never let you go."

He gulps; unable to say that did not turn him on, "I'm not letting you let me go- ever."

And with that he pushes her down on to the bed to have his way with her, but not before adding that this is, "technically his bed."


End file.
